A Darkened Turning
by Prof-Tatori
Summary: The Dragon Reborn was found on Dragonmount by Dark friends, and the Dark One believed he would have victory. But the Wheel Weaves as the wheel wills, and so Marra, the daughter of Kari and Tam Al'thor is born to correct the balance. will she be enough?


Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the characters, settings, ideas, and other creations from Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time.

A/N: I was inspired to write this for a while now and just couldn't find the proper place to publish it. Then a freinds told me about this site and i just had to check it out. i will try to update on a weekly basis but can promise nothing because my Internet availability is uncertain.

Summary: A member of the Black Ajah found Rand on Dragonmount at the Dark one's orders. He is then raised to the shadow. Of course, the Dragon Reborn working for the shadow would be disastrous for the world, and so the Wheel caused the birth of Marra Al'Thor, the daughter of Tam and Kari Al'Thor in an attempt to bring him back to the light. But how will the pattern play out?

* * *

><p>The Wheel of Time turns, and ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the Black Hills. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was a beginning.<p>

Born in the deep valleys of those forested peaks, the wind blew east, into a forest unclaimed by men for centuries, unclaimed since the days of the kingdom of Hardan. Sweeping through the canopy of these woods, it turned south, and flew through the fabled island of Tar Valon. Caressing the white tower, it witnessed a foretelling that the Dragon had just been reborn.

With this news, the wind raced across fields of battle and snow, to the slopes of the peak of Dragonmount. Flowing over the field strewn with the bodies of Aiel and Westlander alike, the wind leapt over the corpse of an Aiel not born of the Wastes, and blew a cloak off a newborn babe.

Elza wished she'd never gotten the summon from Ba'alzamon to head up the snow covered slope of Dragonmount. But when the Great Lord spoke, all of the Shadow leapt to obey. She was unsure what she sought, but the Great Lord had told her that she would hear it before sh saw it, and that an Aiel had brought it to this place with her last breaths.

Suddenly Fearil, who had been scouting ahead for some time, signaled through the bond that he'd found something. As Elza Hurried to catch up, she soon realized what her warder had discovered. The wails of a baby. Rushing to Fearil's side, she saw him, a baby boy in the arms of an Aiel Maiden of the Spear. Bending over the babe, Elza realized the importance of this child. The Karaethon Cycle said _"on the slopes of Dragonmount shall he be born, born of a maiden wedded to no man."_

She had found the Dragon Reborn, and now he would be raised to the Shadow. She pulled out the _Ter'angreal_ that Ba'alzamon's fade had brought her, and Ba'alzamon's will was known to her

"Rand, this childs name will be Rand, and all the light shall tremble before him."

* * *

><p>Tam Al'thor passed the gates of Illian. It had been a month since the Aiel had slain Laman, since they had left the walls of Tar Valon, and three months since he'd last seen Kari, and he knew she would be waiting for him, and so he hurried to <em>The Golden Hive<em>, a the Inn where he and Kari had been living.

He was tired of this life of adventure, of war. Sighing to himself he decided that maybe it was time to go home. The land of his youth, the Two rivers, beckoned. Heading up to the second floor and his room, he thought of how his wife would feel about the country life. Opening the door, he came inside and saw her, sitting holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. Looking up, Kari saw him, and immediately smiled.

"Tam. This is our daughter, Marra Al'Thor."


End file.
